fushigiyuugifandomcom-20200222-history
Mitsukake
Mitsukake (軫宿), real name Juan Myō (妙 寿安 Myō Juan),' '''is the sixth Suzaku warrior. Mitsukake is' a very large man with a very large heart and overflowing generosity, especially when animals are concerned. "Tama" is his cat (named after Tamahome) and companion. ' A deep irony lies in this soft-hearted doctor's past. He has used his powers to cure almost everyone who came to him. But there is only one person that he has failed to save. And that person is the one woman he fell in love with - Shoka. She had come down with a terrible illness, and he was far away, called on an urgent assignment to treat a patient. She believed in him and hung on for him as long as she could. When Mitsukake came running, he had found that death had seen to her first. Having to walk through life with such a heavy burden of loss, Mitsukake still manages to save his Priestess and the rest of the Suzaku seven from a great deal of pain and injury. Appearance When he is first seen in the series, he has long, shaggy hair and wears a plain, ragged brown kimono. Later on after learning that Shoka is alive, Mitsukake cuts his hair and wears a more decent set of clothes. His hairstyle is spiky and he has black hair. When he cuts his hair, he has a series of light purple and yellow toorbands on his forehead which gives contrast to his attire of the same color. His clothes change on the 41st episode and it changes as well on the 2nd OVA. Plot Mitsukake once had a lover named Shoka, who died a year ago from an illness that was spreading in her village, which was known as high fever. Mitsukake always wanted to tend to her and save her, but Mitsukake was not able to while Shoka was suffering the great pain caused by the thumb|Shoka ] sickness. Mitsukake was travelling from a distant land to heal someone but when Mitsukake returned, Shoka was dead. Mitsukake then gave up being a doctor. Shoka was then controlled by a demon which caused the illness to spread to the whole village. Shoka gained the ability to resurrect a dead person. Thus Miaka caught the illness, Shoka said the only way is to kill her and for Shoka to resurrect her. Hotohori then gets his sword, unable to see Miaka suffering, asking if it's all right, and Miaka replies she'd like to be stabbed, and asks the others to go outside of the room. Hotohori swings his sword but cannot bear to "strike someone he loves so much" so he said he'll ask the doctor Myo Juan again. So Hotohori, Nuriko, and Tasuki went off to visit Myo Juan, the doctor who tried to steal Miaka's fish. Miaka, was asleep, although blind. Shoka held out her knife and said that its her turn to kill her, and stabs Miaka while she's on the bed, asleep, but dodges it. Shoka tries many more times, but Miaka evades it. Miaka finally says that even though she may be blind, sick, in pain or broken, if she thinks about Tamahome and Yui, the pain goes away. So Hotohori said that Shoka's resurrection ability is not enough to ease Miaka's pain, and suddenly the doctor got up and said that Shoka could not be alive because she died a year ago, so the three rushed through and to the house, but were ambushed by corpses and zombies. Tasuki said that he will hold the corpses and zombies off, so Hotohori and Nuriko rushed to the house and found that Shoka became a half-demon monster helping Miaka in her mouth. Hotohori then attacks, but all of them gets strangled and rashingly Myo Juan appears, hair cut, and wearing different clothes. He said that Shoka should let go of the girl (Miaka) and eat him instead because he was who caused Shoka's suffering. Shoka then hesitates and said that Myo Juan should use his great healing power before the demon fully devours her(Shoka). Myo Juan then agrees, and uses his "great healing power" and Shoka dies along with the demon. But Miaka was still unconscious and sick, so Mitsukake held out his arm to heal her , bubbles came out, and finally his Suzaku mark. And when Miaka saw the Suzaku mark, she immediately got well. Oumei Den Mitsukake's light novel details his time before becoming a Celestial Warrior of Suzaku. He was born in the North of Kounan near the town of Chouko where he later became a doctor. His mother died when he was small and his father, a doctor, was his inspiration. When Juan was sixteen, however, the Shouryuu flooded, killing many people including his father. Despite his grief, Juan turned his efforts to helping those wounded by the flood's devastation. At this point he briefly met Chichiri and used his power to help cleanse Chichiri's injured eye, although Chichiri left before the scar could also be healed completely and neither youngster knew who the other was at that point. Juan was taken in by a local rival doctor who wanted to utilise Juan's ability to help make money from his parents. However, Juan developed a close friendship with Gou's son Kyuushin whose life he once saved with his "Great Healing Power". He also became close to Kaku Shoka, the daughter of the head of the village, and fell in love with her. Eventually it was accepted by her family that Shoka and Juan would one day marry, though Shouka sadly died from the byouma before Juan could save her. After this Juan once more retreated to his hermit's life, taking care of the local animals and pursuing a cure that would save all people from disease. Tama the cat becomes adopted by him at this point, and it is here that Miaka and her companions first meet him, on the outskirts of Chouko. Abilities Mitsukake is the healer of the warriors. But this ability is limited: according to him, his capability is only one person a day to heal. He holds out his left arm and bubbles, green bubbles appear that heal the wound or injury, thus healing it. Then his Suzaku mark appears, revealed. '''Great Healing Power -'''Mitsukake's ability can kill a demon, as shown in the episode when Shoka transformed into a demon. =Quotes= *''Shoka.... '' *''Impossible! Shoka died a year ago! '' *''No! I said no! '' *''Miaka, please look at him now. I wish we had a long, long, time to heal. But we can't give you that time. No one's gonna tell you to get well soon... because we all feel the same....! *''No... Each and every soul is important. '' *O''kay now, old man.... you're all well. '' *''Use that money for buying a fish for your father, and for him, too. ( referring to Tama, his cat.) '' *''Shoka... lend me your power.'' *''So that's Tamahome. '' *''Maybe she could wish for Shoka to be alive again.'' Death Mitsukake died in the war between Konan and Kuto, severely injured by Nakago, trying to heal the injured, all piled up in the castle. Chichiri then says not to overdo it, but he insists and says that every soul is important. He then focused all his ''ki ''and managed to heal all of the wounded, and he died. Some soldiers got up and tried to attack, but Chichiri yelled angrily and told them to go away. The soldiers then, frightened, ran away. Charactor Songs (Ishii Kouji as TV series) *Hidarite no Kioku *Sora ga Mieru Trivia *Mitsukake's birthday is on May 7 and he's a Taurus. *Recently, Yuu Watase drew Mitsukake and others, tweeting: “If I was drawing characters for a 20th-anniversary remake of Fushigi Yugi, this is how they’d look." Category:Celestial Warriors of Suzaku Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Suzaku Ibun Characters Category:Anime Category:Manga Category:Doctors Category:Deceased